


[PODFIC] Proprioception

by Loolph



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Post-Canon, Pre-Slash, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rooftops, Touching, UST, chili dogs, obligatory hospital scenes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-02-27 09:22:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13245267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loolph/pseuds/Loolph
Summary: "Clint is a very...tactile person. He doesn't mean anything by it."(Or,fivesix times Clint and Phil's handsiness weirded someone out, and one time it was just business as usual.)





	1. Jasper Sitwell

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Proprioception](https://archiveofourown.org/works/581229) by [visiblemarket](https://archiveofourown.org/users/visiblemarket/pseuds/visiblemarket). 



I fell in love with this fic the moment I've found it on AO3 over a year ago. Visiblemarket was gracious enough to give permission and allow me to spread the love for this unconsciously tactile Clint/Phil OTP story through the medium of my voice. Please, enjoy this as much as I enjoyed reading it - quiet to myself and out loud for you.

Music: [Toxic by Alex and Sierra](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zWlMSjAZOzk)

Cover art: Clint/Coulson/Paperwork? by gilesfarnaby (source: [17603art](http://17603art.tumblr.com/post/16003261485/clintcoulsonpaperwork))

For the download version, please click [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/7vb95nemrqv03gt/Proprioception_ch1.mp3).


	2. Natasha Romanoff

For the download version, please click [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/abtb4vfa7foz12x/Proprioception_ch2_.mp3).


	3. Pepper Potts

For the download version, please click [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/l56g484dxbx1ve1/Proprioception_ch3.mp3).


	4. Bruce Banner

For the download version, please click [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/54dlgulviops316/Proprioception_ch4.mp3).


	5. Tony Stark

For the download version, please click [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/4987qc8awtw6plf/Proprioception_ch5.mp3).


	6. Phil Coulson

For the download version, please click [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/njlyv8zdwva879l/Proprioception_ch6.mp3).


	7. Clint Barton

For the download version, please click [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/ilv39qb93ecaq6g/Proprioception_ch7.mp3).


End file.
